Wishful thinking for the end of everything
by thewriteday
Summary: Oneshot. Swan Queen romantic. Emma is the Dark One and Regina can only think of one last way to save her. (Somewhere in Season 5, though I have not watched much of it. Mostly reading summaries. So this is mostly a daydream.)


Just a little one-shot about an ending that I've seen talked about (even though I don't watch much of the show anymore) and couldn't help writing. Also, because I haven't been avidly viewing, everything is probably a little less specific and a bit off. Apologies.

* * *

Regina is stock still, standing in her doorway, staring at the woman she almost considered friend _._ The other mother, the one who ruined everything, the one who changed everything, the saviour.

 _Her_ saviour.

That's the truth of it. After all, how many times has Emma Swan saved her now?

 _"I saved you. Now save me."_

The woman in front of her isn't saying those words. She's paler than Emma. Greyer, sleeker. No rough edges, no softness of heart, no curls. Only a slick coat of paint and some leather goods (and not the garish, oddly comforting red she's starting to miss). Reminds Regina of a version of herself she would rather forget.

"You got my message." Regina says.

It isn't a question, but Emma responds anyway. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Regina would smile at the familiar tone of their exchange if it wasn't so bitter. There's no joy or playfulness in this version of Emma.

So instead of smiling, Regina nods and steps aside. She gestures for Emma to enter. The Dark One steps through the door comfortably. If she's expecting an ambush or trap, she doesn't let on. Instead she seems perfectly confident in the home of her (both formerly and newly) sworn enemy.

They wander into the den. The fireplace isn't lit until Regina flicks her wrist. She does it absent-mindedly before she sits down on the smooth, white couch.

"Setting the mood, are we?" Emma glances at the flames as she drops into the armchair across from her.

"Excuse me?" Regina is startled by what she is concerned constitutes flirting.

"I've heard the Evil Queen was a great seductress in her time, but so far I'm unimpressed." The Dark One inspects her nails.

Regina glares at her. "No games tonight. I'm not in the mood."

"Fine. Then talk."

Regina breathes deeply and folds her hands in her lap.

"Emma, I know you're in there. And I'm going to speak to you. Now."

The Dark One's eyebrows furrow for a moment and she almost smiles. Sneers instead. "Are you sure this isn't a game? It seems you're playing make believe."

Regina feels a panic set in but doesn't let it overtake her. Her fingers move slightly, unfurling something hidden.

The Dark One finally notices that Regina's attention is divided and that her hands are concealing something that's starting to emanate a kind of force that makes her twitch.

"What are you doing." She demands in a low growl, rising from her seat and stepping over to where Regina begins to shake with effort. Emma reaches a hand down and attempts to snatch away whatever lies within it.

instead of being plundered, her hands fly up to Emma's face, revealing a small scroll of parchment that Regina clasps to Emma's cheek. Regina's eyes squeeze shut and she seems to be focussing all of her energy into one thought, one single idea, one word.

 _Emma._ Regina's eyes fly open. She doesn't speak the name but The Dark One can hear it resounding in her head. It repeats over and over as Regina's eyes bore into hers. Searching for something.

And then Regina's eyes widen. The corners of her lips turn upwards. And the door opens.

Everything is white.

* * *

Regina's eyes adjust to the blinding brightness; it's as if she's blinking away sunshine.

It isn't far from the truth since the place she finds herself - the place that certainly isn't the den of her manor, in which she was seated moments ago - is the yard outside city hall. Where her apple tree is. She's turning the corner of the building and sees the tree itself, standing tall and filled with gloriously red fruit. Her face breaks into a wide grin when she sees none other than Emma Swan standing next to the tree, brandishing a chainsaw, but looking like she can't quite remember what she's supposed to do with it.

Regina runs to her side and calls her name, breaking her out of her daze. Emma turns and looks at her. She drops the chainsaw to the ground and stands still and bewildered.

Everything around them is still a little too bright, a little too glossy. Like a memory out of a photo album with just the right lighting and just the right time of day.

"What... is this?" Emma asks.

Regina hears Emma's voice, notes her adorably befuddled features, and laughs. Her eyes brim with tears of pure joy and she suddenly flings herself at Emma. Her arms wrap tightly around the woman's neck.

It isn't until she feels two arms reach up to wrap around her waist that Regina finally exhales and closes her eyes.

"God, I missed you." Regina says quietly. She finally releases the younger woman and gets a better look at her. Regina thinks she should probably feel a little ridiculous after making such a scene, but it feels like it's been ages since she's truly seen the Saviour.

Emma cracks a goofy smile. "You did, huh? Where have I been?"

Regina's smile falters. "You don't remember?"

"Don't remember..." Emma drifts off as she stares into Regina's eyes and seems to see everything there. Her sacrifice, her fall into darkness, her loss of those she loves.

"I didn't make it then." Emma says.

Regina's eyes widen. "No! No, you're all right. Well, besides the tacky outfits and freeze-dried hair."

"Then what is this?" Emma repeats.

Regina smiles again. "It's a safe place inside you. It's where you hid the best parts of yourself. Preserving who you are."

"And let me guess: you're here by magic." Emma says.

Regina cocks her head to the side. "A little something your mother helped me cook up, if you can believe that."

Emma's eyebrows raise. "That _is_ somewhat surprising."

Regina nods and smiles thinly. She seems suddenly uncomfortable, wringing her hands together.

"So why did you come? Couldn't anyone have come here? Tried to find me." Emma asks.

Regina locks eyes with her. "You know why."

Emma swallows hard and her jaw muscles tighten. "I thought you didn't remember."

"I didn't. You told me." Regina's eyes roll slightly. "In your way."

Emma shifts in her stance, putting her hands to her hips. "So what. You're here to gloat? To tell me you don't-"

"I'm here to tell you I'm tired of hiding from what I want in favour of what I'm _supposed_ to want." Regina takes a breath in and steps closer to Emma, rests her hand on Emma's cheek. "It's you, Emma. I think it's been you for a long time. I was just too afraid to look at it plainly. To accept it."

Emma's eyes well up and her lip trembles slightly. "But why didn't you... in Camelot, I risked everything to tell you."

Regina's gaze falters. She is ashamed that she can't remember the single most destructive decision she'd made in the past year. Of all of the things to forget, that hurts the most.

"I was too afraid. It's no excuse, but you being brave in spite of carrying so much weight, so much darkness trying to escape, it made me feel small and helpless. Like I had no control again. I didn't realize that you were offering me more control over my own life than I've ever had."

Emma stares at a middle distance, unable to look the other woman in the eyes. Regina drops her hand from Emma's face. She feels now like she's overstepped. She feels it's too late for this admission. She'd had her chance and she'd screwed it up once already, perhaps damning them all in the process. Par for the course for the Evil Queen. Leaving destruction in her wake was always her favourite passtime.

"How do I know you won't run away this time?"

The tremble in Emma's voice is what does it. It propels Regina forward into Emma, clasping her face in both hands and kissing her like her life depends on it (in this case, Regina decides it isn't far from the truth). Again there is a moment on the precipice, where she isn't sure she will be reciprocated.

And when Emma finally kisses back and puts her arms around Regina again, this time with more force and passion than she could have ever hoped for, Regina feels whole. The air seems to swirl around them, all parts of the atmosphere working in a kind of harmony, until it suddenly stops as they part.

Their lips unlock and Regina is panting. When her eyes open again, she is staring back at Emma. Only they're in her den again, Emma is wearing the clothes of the Dark One and her hair is pinned all the way back.

But her hair is no longer shock-white.

It's golden again.

"Emma?" Regina says, disbelieving her own eyes. She hopes the lightness she sees in Emma's face isn't just another trick or glamour.

Emma grins. She nods. She laughs and plants her hand in Regina's hair, bringing their lips crashing together again.

When they break apart for a moment, Emma rests her forehead against Regina's and chuckles again.

"Care to share what's so funny, Em-ma?" Regina tries to growl, but the effect is lost while she's grinning ear to ear.

Emma leans back slightly so she can look in the eyes of the unlikeliest true love she'd ever hoped to win.

"I told you I'd get you your happy ending."


End file.
